


Game Over

by DemonDaddy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, F/F, Outfit Changes, Outfit Description, Seductive Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sailor Senshi fought diligently against the great temptress, Kaorinite. Now, tired of always having to fight, the girls give in to the witches seductive offer to be her loyal pets. Each one is released from her responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot A.U. kind of thing based off an idea I was given. It's short and simple and just has the girls being released from their responsibilities. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :D

Beautiful white sand blew around the well-decorated feet of the six beautiful women who had finally made peace after a long battle. Despite the cruel actions and bickering that had unsettled the moonlit beach just a short time before, the wonderland of soft flecks of glittering white was now at a state more euphoric than peace. The crisp and cool night air was tainted by only a thin ribbon of smoke the danced as it rose from the burning tip of a long white cigarette that rested sophisticatedly in it’s master’s grip. As the smoke whipped upward it tied itself around the space in front of the full moon. The sight was remarkable as it looked as though the thinning dark purple strands were actually locking themselves around the moon itself from so very far away. This was a tribute to truth, of course, as the woman titled Magus had finally succeeded in her greatest task. The moon and all of its guardians were finally hers. 

Kaorinite’s long red ponytail swayed gently in in the soothing winds of the night as she looked over the visage of her five lovely new servants. It had been so much easier to claim the girl’s than she could have ever hoped. They had been so eager, so willing to fall into her spell and now all of the cosmos’s beloved senshi belonged to her. She was overwhelmed with delight as she looked over the gorgeous women one by one. As she viewed them, she eyed each girl seductively and smirked as they shivered under her gaze and compliments.

“So beautiful,” she spoke as her eyes fell on Ami first. Once, the senshi of Mercury, Ami was now wrapped in a beautiful satin red gown that’s form enveloped her figure wonderfully but still managed to showcase the girl’s more innocent manner. 

A lovely short red dress had replaced her battle leotard and skirt. The new article was sleeveless with a beautiful red and black corset that shaped her already small form perfectly and a skirt made of five rows of frills that layered with different tones and lengths. The top three layers made a small tutu around the girl’s waist and the last two made the underside of the skirt, which only managed to keep the girl modest enough. Her legs were wrapped is soft flesh toned hosiery marked with tiny red hearts all over. The pattern continued down until it vanished under her ruby red Mary Janes heels that had bejeweled heart buckle designs. To finish the outfit she wore an adorable hairband with a large red mesh ribbon on it and mid length red silk gloves.

She was truly a sight to behold and Kaorinite could barely hold back the urge to pounce on the pretty little thing. However, she managed to contain herself and left her dear subject with a simple glance for now. Patience would not only be torment for her. She knew it would make the eager girls begin to writhe in anticipation. She loved their lustful neediness. They wanted her with every part of their souls now and it was delicious. 

“What a luscious woman,” Kaorinite spoke with a smile as she moved her attention to the fallen senshi of Mars, Rei. This feisty little candle had been quite the struggle at first. Though she had the most heightened inner desire for sensual seduction, she had been the last of the four guardians to give in. Rei too had succumbed to her desires though, and she was now in the outfit of her own passion. The manifestation of her heart’s lust made Kaorinite’s stomach tighten with a welcomed heat.

Black or white and red fabric with hearts and frills of different types were the theme of all of the girl’s new outfits, and though each girl looked like a beautiful new doll for the witch’s collection, each one was so very unique. Each girl had their own style and sexy look that made each piece of handcrafted beauty that much more desirable.

On top of Rei’s head was a precious tiny top hat marked with small roses made of bunched red silk, thin ribbons, and a large singular heart gem at the center of the decoration. The hat also featured a small red veil that fell over half the senshi’s face. It didn’t hide the pale majesty of the girls soft skin, blushed cheeks, fluttering eyelashes, or large red painted lips. Rather, it seemed to pull the light color of flesh and make it seem even paler and more porcelain like and made the bright red of her lips pop even more. 

A red collar held the girl’s dress in place. There was no back to the dress, and the front was elegantly designed with a heart shaped cut out over Rei’s well-cupped breasts. The black lace of her cups only bra could be seen as well as the crease of her impressive cleavage. The rest of the fabric held tight to the tight curves of her toned stomach as it moved down. It locked in place around her hips and showed off her ass’s full volume well. The dress then billowed out more freely as it trailed down over the length of her legs. The ends of the soft smooth fabric were decorated in waved of large crunched frills that curved around and over themselves like entangled rose petals. Those petals stretched out like a tail from the back and rested on the soft white sands behind her. A long slit up either side of the dress stopped just south of the small of Rei’s waist. This allowed one of her model tall legs to easily move from behind the smooth red curtain and begged for attention. 

The red haired mistress gave that fine example of elegance her attention. She eyed the light skin-toned pantyhose that cased Rei’s soft flesh. She pressed her own thigh’s closer together as she looked from the start of the cut down to the tip of Rei’s glitter edged shoe. Platform pumps with tiny crisscrossing ribbons decorated her feet and moved up her ankles where they tied off in four winged bows. It was the perfect end to a very tasty piece of eye candy. The witch took note of how perfect the color looked on her dear Mars Ruby and giggled. “So luscious indeed.”

Then, Kaorinite looked over to Makoto. The gorgeous brunette looked so absolutely perfect. Her lips were parted just enough as she stared back at her mistress with eagerness. Jupiter had been the second of the senshi to allow herself to fall under seduction and she wasn’t able to sit still now. Her thighs pressed together as she wiggled impatiently back and forth from side to side at the hip. The sight amused the dominant woman greatly. She grinned more boldly and took a drag from her cigarette and blew it out slowly towards the girl’s face. She watched as Makoto inhaled deeply and sighed once the sweet smell had fused with her lungs. Once the smoke evaporated around her, Makoto stared longingly at Kaorinite again and pleaded with her. She had been the first to finally speak up.

“Please, my mistress. Don’t tease us. Please, let us rest and be with you forever.” The other girls shifted in place and nodded in small motions in agreement. “We love you.”

The words were too magnificent from the one girl alone, but all at once the other girls signed their own contracts with the sorceress. 

“Yes,” Usagi said. “We love you.”

“We love you,” Rei purred.

“We love you Kaorinite!” Minako spoke louder then the other four.

“We love you dearly, mistress,” Ami whined affectionately.

Kaorinite’s heat rose higher and burned more furiously as her pets’ words filled her up. They were so willing and so very much in need of her approval, her acceptance, her deliverance. She admitted that she loved each and every one of her sensual dollies and contemplated if she should give them the satisfaction of a response or touch. She looked over them all and took another deep drag on her cigarette and let it out slowly over each and every one of them in a fluid motion from right to left. 

As she watched their eyes flutter and they bodies weaken she continued to admire them independently while saying of soft spell that rang in their ears like a song. While she chants, the smoke of her cigarette rolls thicker and higher into the night sky. The girl’s gaze in awe as the witch holds out on them a little longer.

Makoto’s hair that had once been in a simple ponytail was now lying down with no ribbons. It was curled into very large spirals that hung gracefully down her back and over her shoulders. She looked playfully elegant with a puffy sleeved red dress with no collar and heart breast cups lined at the top with tiny black frills. The dress falls down over her his and pulls in around her hourglass figure. It proofed out around the hips due to several layers of white cotton thick frills that rested underneath the skirt of the dress. The entire left side of red fabric arched up to the top of the hip where it was marked with a lovely bow with a small ruby heart at its center. The end of the dress came to a stop just above Makoto’s knees. The large bow on the back of the outfit had ribbons that hung down to the middle of the girl’s calves. 

This outfit reminded Kaorinite of a wonderful Lolita design she had once seen one of Hotaru’s had worn. She found that Makoto was a much more spectacular creation than any man-made doll could ever dream to be. Her flawless skin was wrapped in fine materials that worked so well with her figure and presence. She was certainly a thing of beauty. When the witch’s eyes took in the last details of the large red hearts on the white hosiery extenuating Jupiter’s legs, the beautiful red heels locked around the girl’s feet, and the beautiful white gloves with small heart shapes cut out around over each knuckle, they moved over to Venus’s eager form. 

Minako looked like a beautiful princess of hearts. Her hair was braded and wrapped in deep red whine colored ribbon. The same color made up the majority of her beautiful long sleeved, thigh length gown that was made of soft frilled fabrics and a smoother corset that held the entire thing together at the center. The rest of the dress fell in soft layers of smooth materials and mesh. The mesh that lay over the sleeves and skirt of the dress was decorated with dozens of tiny solid hearts. Thin ribbons wrapped around her arms near the elbows and the rest of the sleeves billowed out into white frilly tuffs. Her high heels laced around her feet, ankles, and half way up her calves. 

As Kaorinite stared at the young beauty, Minako blushed brightly and twirled in her dress. The skirt of the garment began to bubble out slightly as she danced. Minako had been the first girl to fall under willful submission. She had been the first to tire of the battle and realize how desperately she wanted to be freed from the responsibilities of her life. Of course she had been slightly concerned about her friends, but she wanted to give in and allow the red queen to take her away from it all. It had been her example and words that had led the other senshi to finally realize that they too wanted to give in and submit to something easier and more fun. Being the first to succumb to lust and satisfaction, she was the most eager now to be complimented and fondled. She didn’t know what the witch had in store for them all but she knew it would be pleasurable and sensational.

Kaorinite’s smoke had nearly blocked out the moon from vision all together now. It had formed a thick, sweet smelling mist around all of the girls as it quickly spread out from the end of the burning stick. Finally, the eyes of the mistress fell onto the final prize she had one that night. The Moon Princess herself.

Usagi had been the last to give in but the most relieved when she had. The burdens of the universe had been lifted thanks to the red haired deliverer in front of her now. She had become so stressed and obsessed with what she had to do for everyone else, she hadn’t realized how much she wanted peace for herself. Kaorinite was offering her and her girls something more than just peace of mind though, she was offering a sexy new world of opportunities. That was something that all five senshi had agreed they wanted.

So now, there in front of the Magus, Usagi was standing in a gown made of red and decorated with hearts and stripes of black and white that showed her new loyalty proudly. Her dress was long and sophisticated. It’s many layers and ribbons and sections of fluff locked together to form a marvel worthy of any aristocratic Russian bride. Rich in texture and patterns, made with silks and satins, the overly fitting robe covered the most but left an impression just as sensual as all the others. Her nylon hose connected to a hidden guarder belt that rested over silky laced panties. The smooth surface shielding her sensitive area below was already moist with eagerness. The witch didn’t have to see this to know it was the truth and that was all she needed. 

Once more, all the girls cried out, “We love you.”

“I love you all,” Kaorinite finally spoke to them and it made them giggle. “And now, the time has come.” Starting with Usagi and making her way back to Ami, red gloved fingers place long white cigarettes in each of the girl’s mouths slowly as the sorcerous says her final spell that would unite them all together in contact with her. 

“From each world past to every realm new. These five women whose hearts beat true.” Kaorinite placed the unlit sticks into each girl’s mouth and watched as they balanced them there as she continued to the next girl. “Drum soft. Kiss peaceful life through smoke. All worlds. Playthings. Fell loyal as I spoke. The true nature of women. To lust and crave love.” She finished her spell as she finished placed the last unlit present in the last girl’s mouth. “Burning contract signed below heavens above.” With that, she stood and looked over her girls. 

Once all five girls had a cigarette of their own, their mistress then leaned forward with her own lit stick in mouth and ignited the other woman’s cigarette with a lustful gaze that made them even more keen to pull their first drag. She went from one girl to the other, lighting each one in the same seductive manner every time. She’d bend at the nip, press her burning end to their cold one, and stare into their eyes as they looked back into hers and gave their first couple of puffs. Before she lit the other girl’s cig though, she would finish the deal with each girl. This time, she worked from Ami to Usagi.

Ami’s heart jumped in her chest as she saw Kaorinite lean down in front of her. She held her breath as the older woman spoke, “Your quest is over, Sailor Mercury.” 

She pressed her burning embers to the other cigarette’s unlit end until it began to flare up. As it did, the sorceress grinned. “Breath in. Small puffs first. When it burns, inhale deeply and let it fill your lungs.” Ami obeyed. “That’s right. Just like that. Ah. There you go. Good girl.”

Amy took in the sweet smoke and let the air out of her lungs slowly in a long sigh. The smoke from her cigarette was swirling up to mix with Kaorinite’s. It was blue and looked like rolling waves as it lifted into the air. 

Next, came Rei’s turn. She had watched the ritual with Ami and was more than ready to join her friend. When her mistress came to bend down in front of her, she suddenly felt like it was all very personal; as if it were only the two of them in the world. It was wonderful. Then came the other woman’s awaited words. “Your quest is over, Sailor Mars.” 

Rei’s flames grew with the help of her new lover and she watched in satisfaction as red smoke lifted into the air dancing like flames and joined the purple smoke already there. 

Makoto was more than ready for her own turn. She loved the smoke more than even the touch. She had been craving to be the center of Kaorinite’s attention and to taste the sweet intoxicating flavor of the cigarette that had been placed between her lips. Finally, her turn had come. 

“Your quest is over, Sailor Jupiter.” As soon as the fire was transferred Makoto was puffing fast and breathing in the fumes deep. She held onto them longer than the other two girls and only let them slide out through her nostrils slowly. She looked up into the night sky where the cloud of smoke from the other three women had already begun mixing and watched as her own green colored current joined them.

Kaorinite moved on to Minako who was waiting patiently as she could for her turn. The girl had to speak up just one more time. “I love you.” Her personal message was greeted with a delicate kiss on the forehead. 

“I know, my darling,” the mistress giggled at her zealous pet and continued on with her spell. “Your quest is over, Sailor Venus.” With that, Minako was given the chance to taste her own sweet freedom and she did so with closed dreamy eyes. 

 

Orange smoke joined the swirling rainbow of color in the sky as Kaorinite moved over towards the last girl. Usagi had watched each of the other girls take their oaths and she wanted more than what they had. Minako had received a kiss before her stick was lit. The princess had decided that she wanted something like that too. No. Something more. 

Kaorinite was surprised to find the feisty princess pressing forward when she bent down to finish the line. Usagi’s lips pressed passionately to the witch’s. They held there for a long moment before they were forced to part by time and a necessity to breath and continue. The other for girl’s were now lost in ecstasy. Each one was smoking her cigarette and holding onto the smoke as long as possible before blowing it out. Each time they exhaled they looked more flushed, but more relaxed and calmer as if each exhale brought them closer to absolute peace and paradise. 

Usagi looked up into Kaorinite’s eyes seeking an answer. When her contract was sealed and her own pink smoke mixed with that of the others she knew it had been answered. She knew that finally, she would be loved and feel satisfaction forever. It just took the words of a beautiful woman to set her free from all of the heartache and loneliness and confusion.

“Your quest is over, Sailor Moon.”


End file.
